When She Loved Me
by SwedishAussie
Summary: Troy and Gabriella had been best friends since they were born. They were closer than anyone else around them. But no one really seamed to remember that anymore. TxG songfic Oneshot


Troy and Gabriella had been East High's golden couple

Hey guys. So this is my second story ever so again be nice. Thank you so much for the nice reviews for my last oneshot. It really meant a lot. Anyway this is a oneshot songfic to "When she loved me" sung by Jordan Pruitt. 

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or the song. I wish I did though :P**

**xx SwedishAussie**

Troy and Gabriella had been best friends since they were born. They were closer than anyone else around them. They loved each other as friends and growing up they did everything together. They even had their first kiss together at a party. But no one really seamed to remember that anymore.

When they entered middle school Gabi seemed to think it was more important to fit in and be popular than their lifelong friendship. She had started to hangout with him less and started to ignore him at school until one day they just stopped talking.

Gabi quickly made new friends and soon she forgot all about Troy and their time spent together.

Troy wasn't so lucky though. He didn't have any friends for a while considering he was called a nerd. When Gabi and him stopped being friends his heart was crushed. He had loved her but not only as a friend. He had started to really fall for her and when she ditched him he stopped talking to anyone until a month after.

A few years had passed and Gabi was still popular and had grown up. She looked beautiful now and had guys after her always. She was happy but also felt like a part of her heart was missing though she never new what it was. She was now a junior in high school and everything in her life was going great.

Troy had moved away for freshman year. Of coarse Gabi hadn't noticed. His dad had been transferred to another city so they moved. But now he was back.

He had grown up while he was away. He didn't look like a little boy anymore, he was now drop-dead gorgeous. Also playing basketball had given him a body like a god. It also looked like his perfect blue eyes where now even bluer than before and almost hypnotising. Well that's at least how all the girls would describe him.

It was his first week back at East High and he already had girls falling at his feet. But he still loved only one girl and that was Gabriella.

It was now Friday and the school was having a talent show. Troy was waiting for his turn backstage.

"And now welcome Troy Bolton onto stage!" Ms Darbus said into the microphone while walking of the stage. Handing the microphone to Troy she gave him a little push towards the stage. Slowly he walked forwards and sat down on a stool in the middle of the stage. Right in front of him in the front row was his true love the person he could never forget. She was talking with her friend next to her while clapping.

"Hi everyone" he said into the microphone "I would like to dedicate this song to my old best friend. I never forgot her and she's here today. This is for you Ella." He quickly nodded to the girl playing the piano and she started.

What he didn't see was Gabriella's head shotting up when hearing him call her by her childhood nickname.

He softly started to sing the song he wrote for her.

When somebody loved me  
Everything was beautiful  
Every hour spent together  
Lives within my heart

Troy looked around the auditorium as he sang from his heart. Looking out he could see all the different clicks. There were the skaters, dancers, and jocks, punks and the geeks. He hated clicks. After all that's what caused his heart to break.

They landed on the girl he had loved his whole life. She was starring straight back at him.

And when she was sad  
I was there to dry her tears  
And when she was happy so was I  
When she loved me

Their eyes connected and in her eyes he could see guilt and sadness. She was sitting there with tears in her eyes as she started to remember. She was starting to remember the boy that she had always loved without knowing it.

Through the summer and the fall  
We had each other that was all  
Just she and I together  
Like it was meant to be  
And when she was lonely  
I was there to comfort her  
And I knew that she loved me

Slowly she was starting to remember the boy that had always been there for her when she was younger. The one that she had laughed and cried with the one that had always been there to comfort her through everything.

Troy and Gabi kept their eyes on each other as Troy continued to sing. It was like if they turned away they would die.

So the years went by  
I stayed the same  
But she began to drift away  
I was left alone  
Still I waited for the day  
When she'd say  
I will always love you

Gabi got more tears in her eyes as she remembered she was the one that had pushed him away to be popular. She had always thought it was most important but in fact it wasn't. You could never know who was really your friend when you were popular and that's why she had slowly started to become lonely.

Lonely and forgotten  
Never thought she'd look my way  
And she smiled at me  
And held me  
Just like she used to do  
Like she loved me  
When she loved me

Troy continued to sing his heart out for everyone to hear. But he could really only see one person and that was the girl he loved, his Ella.

When somebody loved me  
Everything was beautiful  
Every hour spent together  
Lives within my heart

When she loved me...

Finishing the song he stood up form the stage and for the first time since the beginning of the song he looked around the room. The applauds coming from the crowd were louder than earlier. Everyone was shocked that the handsome boy could sing. Everyone except one that is, Gabi had always known he could sing. They would always do it when they were small.

As Troy's eyes landed back on Gabi, he could see the tears flowing down her cheeks.

Giving her a half smile he quickly walked of the stage to be congratulated by some other participants.

Suddenly the backstage door opened making a small bang. This made Troy turn and look. There in the door stood his ex best friend with tears running down her face. Slowly making her way up to him she says in a small voice. "Can we talk?"

Only nodding as a response they walked outside into the hallway. It was empty and quiet as every one was watching the talent show.

After standing still in an awkward silence for a few minutes Gabi starts talking.

"I'm sorry" is all she says, as she looks him in the eyes. "I really am so sorry T." she still had tears running down her cheeks.

"All I want to know is why? Why did you ditch me Ella?" was all he said back. Hurt evident in his voice as he spoke.

"I don't know T. I guess I just wanted to fit in."

"Was it worth it?" by now troy had a few tears in his eyes as he looked at the girl he loved.

"No nothing is worth loosing the person you love over." She said with a small smile.

That was all troy needed to hear. In one swift movement she was in his arms again for the first time in many years. They stood there and hugged for a while crying silently into each other's arms.

"I love you Ella," he said into her hair as he inhaled her sent.

"I love you too T."

They slowly pulled away so they could look into each other's eyes. As soon as they did Troy leant forward and kissed her, she kissed back straight away. Pulling away they had smiles on their faces.

They continued to hug and take in each other presence while standing in the hallway.

After years of loneliness for both of them every thing was finally perfect. Everything was beautiful.

She loved him with all her heart.

Ok, hope you liked this one and please review and if u want to. Tell me what I can improve on.

Lov ya xoxo


End file.
